iisuperwomaniifandomcom-20200215-history
Paramjeet Singh
Paramjeet Singh '''(referred to in "Parent Teacher Interviews" as '''Mrs Daliwhal), (1960) is a character heavily featured in many of YouTuber Lilly Singh, also known as IISuperwomanII's videos. She is an exaggerated portrayal of her real mother and the 'wife' to fellow exaggerated parent character Manjeet Singh. Paramjeet is seen as the stricter of the two 'parents' and is constantly arguing with Manjeet. Some of the most popular videos Paramjeet has been featured in include "How to Stop Parents Comparing Kids" (featuring Miranda Sings), "Types of Parents" and "Sh*t Punjabi Mothers Say". In collaboration videos, Paramjeet has met stars such as Adam Devine and Amber Rose. Paramjeet, alongside her 'husband', is featured in the "My Parents React" series, where the characters react to music videos and movie trailers, such as the Fifty Shades of Grey trailer, Miley Cyrus' "Wrecking Ball" and Taylor Swift's "Blank Space". The character of Paramjeet is the wife of Manjeet, mother of Lilly, sister-in-law to Rani Aunty and aunt to Dave. Since June 2018 Paramjeet has been regularly featured in the IGTV series Spice News as newscaster, while her husband Manjeet appears in weather forecasts and live correspondences. Episodes are usually released weekly, often with discussion about Paramjeet's rivals in the Indian mother community, such as her sister-in-law Rani Aunty as well as comparing her daughter to other children, such as Preeti. Paramjeet has her own Twitter and Instagram accounts, with both handles as @iiparamjeetii. Early Life (Character) Paramjeet Singh met future husband Manjeet Singh in June 1982, and were married 1 month later, most likely from an arranged marriage. 6 years later, on September 26 1988, Paramjeet gave birth to daughter Lilly. She is known to have beat Lilly and pestered her to get married at a young age, as well as refusing to give her daughter a hug because "A hug won't make you feel better, a degree will". She does not like her sister-in-law Rani Aunty but always acts nice in front of her before bad-mouthing her to her friends. Paramjeet was featured in Manjeet's fantasy parody of Priyanka Chopra's "Exotic" video, with her playing the role of Priyanka and dancing alongside other women, while Manjeet plays the role of Pitbull, rapping several times throughout the song. While it is clear they love each other deep down, they often fight and struggled to come up with a good enough story for Lilly to tell her class about their love story, going from ''Titanic ''to ''The Lion King ''to even Beyoncé's "Partition". Paramjeet impersonated Miranda Sings to celebrate the release of Sing's show ''Haters Back Off ''on Netflix on October 14, 2016. Paramjeet is shown to be disproving of Lilly's relationships with stars such as Miranda Sings and Swoozie, and in Lilly's will it is stated that Paramjeet will receive Lilly's clothes when she dies. She does not understand the Internet at all, assuming YouTube thumbnails are her fingerprint, assuming GMail means "GangsterMail" and accepting information from the news as a fact. She is shown as a fan of Beyoncé and Ariana Grande's "Side to Side". Creation of the Character After Lilly's popular 2012 video "Sh*t Punjabi Mothers Say", an exaggerated mother character in her videos became more prominent and went under many appearance changes. The character of Paramjeet has evolved over time to become what it is now, and she has become one of the most popular characters on Lilly's channel, with her own Twitter and Instagram pages. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spice News Presenters